


The Saltwater Room

by WhatTheMillennial



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Romantic Movie Scene (I promise), Blue and Yellow Zircon are the Ultimate Moms, Eventual Sex, Everything is a Teenage Drama, F/F, Feelings. A LOT of feelings, High School AU, Mentions of Jaspearl, Peridot drives a moped, Peridot tries to be a badass, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheMillennial/pseuds/WhatTheMillennial
Summary: ‘You’re ridiculous, you know that?’Lapis laughs from her balcony at Peridot who is still in her sundress with hair full of sea salt at 1 AM. She’s staring up at Lapis, listening to that laugh like it’s the greatest symphony Mozart ever wrote. There are crumpled roses in one hand and a crash helmet in the other. Her cheeks flush and there’s a sparkle that looks like love in her eyes.She didn’t care if she was in over her head, or that she was just a loser; she wanted to be the loser who stole the beauty of Beach City High’s heart, even if it meant getting hers broken.(AKA, the longest one-shot yall motha f*cker’s are ever gunna read)





	The Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a quick break from Neon Devils, and kicking it back to 2007, the gold era where everyone had flip-phones, Mr. Crocker begged us to leave Britney Spears alone, and I crashed my moped bike into a bus during freshman year. 
> 
> I was really inspired by @drawbauchery 's Mom!Zircon AU, and I LOVE high school AU'smyself, so this is what we got 
> 
> You can check out their blog and Mom!Zircon tag over at http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/
> 
> And of course, mine is over at https://whatthemillennial.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Love, Betty

_Time together isn't never quite enough_

_When you and I are alone_

_I've never felt so at home_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_Only time, only time_

 

[PRESS PLAY](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj3kLTtoIrVAhVJKMAKHeWABfoQyCkIKTAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DusR7mMHUhlY&usg=AFQjCNFBZEjqI_67qSZCxF_V0cr31BrHSQ)

 

‘-and in conclusion, my client couldn’t possibly have murdered Mrs. Lancaster seeing as the DNA results show he had been drugged by the defence two hours before her death! I rest my case!’

Blake Zircon makes jazz hands at Peridot as she finishes up her polished argument, a grin on her face as her daughter claps across the table in praise.

‘That was awesome, Mom! You’re going to kick ass today.’

‘You really think so?

‘Seriously, you and Mama are the best lawyers in the state, if anyone is going to save that guy from state prison it’s going to be you.’

Blake’s smile grows wider and nods in her agreement, confident. She reaches to her mug of coffee on the red-checker table and takes a long gulp.

‘Speaking of prison,’ Blake says after swallowing, ‘we won’t be taking you to school today, I hope that’s okay.’

‘But the bus doesn’t run through our street! It would take ages to walk, Mom that isn’t cool!’

Blake giggles at Peridot’s pouting expression, and there is a twinkle of mystery in her eyes. Peridot’s only seen that look when something big has happened, like the time Blake won the big case against Yeva Diamond last year.  

‘Who said anything about walking? You’re ride is already on the driveway.’

‘My ride?!’

Peridot loses all interest in her breakfast, and pushing back her chair she bolts from the kitchen, through the hall and bursting out of the house she sees a brand new moped sat beside her parent’s car. It has a bright green paintjob and matching helmet, a big red yellow bow sits on the top of it and Peridot screams in excitement.

‘Oh my god!’

At the sound of her daughter’s delighted laughter, Blake scores herself a point for Team Mom and wrapping her dressing grown around her she walks out to the front door. It’s still very early, about 6:30 AM, and the sun is just rising over the horizon. It’s a little chilly for a summers morning, but Peridot’s happiness warms Blake’s heart, and soon enough the commotion is noticed from upstairs.

‘She likes it?’ 

‘I love it! Thank you, guys!’

Yvonne shakes her towel wrapped head fondly from the bedroom window, and Blake is looking up at her with a triumphant smirk.

‘You’re cooking dinner tonight, I won!’

‘Oh come on! I’m sure she would have loved a car even better!’  

Peridot’s jaw drops momentarily distracted from admiring her new vehicle.

‘You were going to get me a car?!’

Blake sighs, and Yvonne bits her lip guilty when she’s thrown a piercing glare by her wife down below.

‘Now look what you’ve done! Peridot, you can have a car when you graduate.’

Peridot grumbles as her mother hugs her, smothering her freckled cheek with a big kiss.

‘Happy birthday, darling.’

***  

Driving a moped is actually a lot more exciting than a car, Peridot discovers. It’s like flying, the wind rushing over her skin as she speeds up the beach front road. Her mom is right, this was a great birthday present.

To Peridot, turning one year older isn’t that much of a big deal. She’s the youngest in her year, the last kid to turn seventeen. She’s also the shortest at 5’3, the perfect height to make her the jocks’ favourite victim for throwing into dumpsters and shoving into lockers back in freshmen year, a period of time Peridot never wants to re-live.

High school for somebody like Peridot isn’t the classic time of her life to expand her wings and experience all that pep and teenage crap she watches in the Hollywood movies, where 25 years old play beautiful characters in conveniently dramatic lives. Peridot’s life isn’t dramatic- it’s quiet and routine, the way she tells herself she should like it. 

By default, Peridot is a loser, a nerd. But she has friends, good friends. The type that nerds in the movies never have.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are actually pretty popular people in their own right, with other cliques.  Pearl is a star amongst the mathletes, the first friend Peridot ever made in freshman year. Then they fell into place with Garnet after she protected them from fellow jock Jasper, a scene that was witnessed by Amethyst who fell head over heels for Garnet’s fighting skills, begging her to join the wrestling team. 

Soon enough they became a clique of their own. A clique that Peridot can spot from the gates, chatting on the sidewalk just outside the car park.

She feels giddy, eager to show off her new wheels and toots her horn at the trio, all looking very surprised to see her. Except for Garnet, who already has a roaring Harley motorbike. But she smiles, her shades reflecting her vision of Peridot approaching.

‘Yo, Peri! Cool wheels, dude!’

Peridot laughs, taking off her helmet and beaming at the compliment.

‘Thanks, Amethyst. You want a ride later?’

‘Are you kidding? Of course! No more buses for me!’

‘Peridot is not your new chauffer, Amethyst,’ Pearl chides, ‘and anyway you’ve passed your test! You’re just too lazy to get a job to actually buy a car!’

Peridot sighs as the two start to bicker, Amethyst trying to defend herself by the lack of employment opportunities in Beach City. She wasn’t wrong, it is a small town after all.

The bell rings, but it doesn’t cut the argument between the pair and they continue squabbling as the walk towards the entrance steps. Garnet wait with Peridot while she lifts the seat compartment to retrieve a security chain, locking it around the front wheel.  

Garnet is wearing her jocks bomber jacket today, and she’s taking something out from the inside pocket.

‘Happy birthday, Peridot.’

To Peridot’s surprise she’s handed a tiny square, wrapped in red wrapping with a blue bow.

‘Oh, you shouldn’t have!’  

She really shouldn’t have, Peridot doesn’t like making a fuss of her birthday. She especially doesn’t like material things. Well, in moderation of course. Garnet gently takes one of Peridot’s hands and places the gift in her palm.

‘I wanted to, besides we all chipped in for it. I just made sure the others didn’t make a song and dance about it.’

Peridot groans, ‘you told them about my birthday? Garnet!’

But Garnet just laughs, and Peridot can’t bring herself to feel annoyed. It’s a genuine act of kindness from her friends, and they mean well. Besides Peridot really wants to know what’s in the package.

She carefully pulls off the bow and unwraps the gift, finding a little black box under the tissue paper. Peridot gasps when she pops open the lid. Inside is a gorgeous triangular gemstone, green- it’s a peridot. It sparkles in the sunlight, attached to a delicate silver chain. It’s the most beautiful thing Peridot has ever been given, and she’s almost speechless.

‘It’s wonderful! Thank you so much, Garnet. I’ll have to thank the others too!’

‘You can tell them at lunch, Pearl was the one who picked it out in that shape of cut. She thought it suited you- shall we see if she was right?’

Peridot turns around, pushing back her fluffy hair and allows Garnet to clasp the accessory around her thin neck. Peridot spins around.

‘How does it look?’

Garnet lifts her shades, winking playfully. Her eyes are a fashion statement, a fusion of a red and blue contacts. Peridot has never seen Garnet’s real eye colour before, she doubts anybody at school has.

‘I’ve never seen a better fit.’

***

So far it seems that Peridot’s birthday might be her best one yet. The day is hot and sunny, Peridot has received wonderful gifts, and she now she’s got free period all through until lunch.

Deciding that it would be a good time to finish up her science homework, Peridot starts to make her way for the bleachers where she could work in the beautiful weather. Walking down the hall is a quiet experience in between classes, and it’s a welcome one.

Peridot’s ears prick up suddenly, when she passes the girl’s bathroom she hears someone shriek. At first Peridot simply pauses- wondering if she should investigate, but then there is distressed yelling so Peridot acts on instinct. Bursting into the bathroom she sees a girl she recognizes as a football jock named Malachite, one of the schools resident bullies.  She’s a very tall, intimidating woman with white hair and tan skin. Her current victim was in her grasp, wrist tight and backed up against the tiled wall. Peridot knows her immediately. 

Lapis Lazuli, the most popular girl in school is being attacked by Malachite and Peridot is bewildered by the sight.

‘Hey! Let her go!’

Two years ago, Peridot would haven’t of _dreamed_ of standing up to any type of bully, hers or anybody else’s, too busy quivering in her beat up sneakers.

But that was the past, and Peridot is a braver person now she’s a senior. It also helps two of her best friends protected her until she learned how to take care of herself.

So now she’s standing up for somebody else, even though she still shakes in her shoes. It’s Malachite! Who wouldn’t be scared?

Peridot gulps when Malachite’s attention is drawn, sneering maliciously while Lapis looks over at Peridot with almost tearful eyes, brimmed in fear.

‘The _fuck_ did you just say?’

Peridot clenches her fists, forcing herself to stand her ground.

‘You heard me, clod! Let her go!’

Malachite does, to Peridot’s surprise. But she throws Lapis to the floor in the process, and Peridot winces when the girl yelps in pain. Malachite makes she sure cannot escape, all while squaring up to Peridot, towering over her. Peridot’s heart beats furiously against her ribcage, wishing she had a better plan than this! 

Malachite cracks her knuckles.

‘Now isn’t this pathetic? You really think you can match against _me_? What are you gunna do, nerd?’ 

‘Don’t fight her!’ Lapis begs from the floor, ‘I’m okay!’

‘Shut the hell up, you slut!’

Peridot is going to regret this. With all her might she surges forward and shoves Malachite in the chest, _hard_. In Malachite’s distracted state, having been yelling at Lapis, she’s caught off guard and falls back. Tripping over her own feet she crashes to the dirty floor, and Peridot hurries over to Lapis with a few precious seconds of bought time.

‘Go, get out of here!’

She pulls Lapis up by the arm and practically shoves her head first out of the swinging door, about to follow her out when the scruff of her neck is grabbed and she’s thrown across the room, smacking the tiled wall with a crack.

_Ow._

Lapis screams.

‘Stop it! Malachite don’t hurt her, _please_!’

But Malachite doesn’t seem to care about Lapis now, terrified by the side-lines. The bully is concerned only about one thing, beating the snot out of Peridot.

Peridot scrambles to her feet, body protesting and backs up as far away as she can from Malachite, who looks absolutely _murderous._

‘Look, Malachite we can talk about this!’ Peridot tries to reason, holding up her hands, ‘there’s no need to act brutishly!’

There is a horrible silence as Malachite pauses in front of her, looking down with a raised eyebrow. Both Lapis and Peridot hold their breath.

‘You wanna talk about it?’

Peridot nods, trying to smile even though she’s screaming inside.

‘Y-yes! I’m sure we can settle this like civilised adults!’

Malachite nods, smiling back. It’s not a friendly smile, toothy and gritted.

‘I’m sure my first would love to hear your argument!’

Before Peridot has time to even react, Malachite’s fist collides with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground and head colliding with the tile. Her world goes black.

***

Tuesday, 11th June, 2007

If there is one thing in her life Peridot has ever been grateful for, is that both of her mothers are the most feared lawyers of all the legal system- and the school board is terrified of them, especially. Had she been just another student, Peridot would have been looking at a week suspicion and three points on her spotless behavioural report. 

Instead, she trails after Blake and Yvonne out of the Principles office with Malachite permanently excluded and Peridot’s report untouched.

Her head hangs but her parent’s hold theirs high with noses in the air, like they were above the sweaty building.

Well, they kinda were.

The drive home is quiet and tense, Peridot preferred to face off ten of Malachite than try to fight with her mothers.

Yvonne pulls the car into the driveway, Blake looking stony faced as she gets out of the passenger’s side and slams the door shut, marching up the path. Peridot winces as she watches her mom disappear inside the house. She slams the front door too, just for good measure. Yvonne has cut the ignition, but she stays where she is. Her amber eyes glance up to the rear-view mirror so she can see Peridot in the back, looking miserable.

‘Hey, you okay there Rocky?’

Peridot lifts her head, hair falling from her face and revealing a huge black eye and split lip. Yvonne tries to look reassuring, smiling gently.

‘No, not really… Mom’s not spoken to me since last night. Is she that angry?’

‘Oh, she’s angry alright, but not with you- with what you did.’

‘But I was the one who got knocked out!’

‘Exactly, crazy-pants! You got into a fight with someone twice your size and suffered for it. That’s what she’s angry about, that you put yourself in danger.’

‘If I hadn’t intervened who knows what Malachite would have done to Lapis? She’s a bully, Mama!’

Yvonne shakes her head.

‘Your mother and I deal with bullies every day, kiddo. The difference is we use our words instead of our fists.’

‘I only pushed her,’ Peridot mumbles.

‘Well I hate to think what would have happened if you’d unleashed your true evil side,’ Yvonne says with a sigh, ‘come on- let’s get some more ice on that eye.’

Dinner is worse.

The only sound is the scraping of knives and forks, the tension so thick it could be cut with the butter knife. Peridot doesn’t have much of an appetite, even though it’s pasta night.

She sneaks a look at Blake, pushing around her carbonara with her fork. It seems she isn’t hungry either.

Blake notices Peridot looking over and puts down her utensils. It’s time for talking. Yvonne feels the atmosphere change, cringing. She hates it when the courtroom is brought home.

‘So, Peridot,’ she interlocks her fingers with elbows on the table, ‘do you have something to say?

Peridot glances between her parents, and Yvonne nods encouragingly. She chews her lip, feeling small under Blake’s glare.

‘Um, can I have a lawyer first?’

Yvonne smacks her hand to her forehead. Blake explodes.

‘Don’t you dare tumble my rocks young lady! First the fighting and now you’re giving me lip? Did turning seventeen go to your head? Apologize at once!’

‘But I didn’t even do anything!’

‘You call that eye nothing?! What were you even thinking, getting into trouble during your senior year! Of all the times to choose to rebel, honestly!’

Yvonne groans, running her hand over her under-cut afro. This is going nowhere.

‘Babe, come on. She was standing up for that Lapis girl! The Lazuli’s are respectable people, I’m sure they’re grateful for Peridot’s bravery.’

‘The Lazuli’s are republicans, Yvonne! And stop encouraging her!’

‘But Mom, Malachite looked like she was going to really hurt Lapis! I had to do _something!’_

‘Oh, you did something alright. You nearly gave us both heart attacks! You’re our _child_. You can’t just throw yourself into danger like that.’

‘But isn’t that what you and Mama do?’ Peridot argues back, ‘put yourself in dangerous situations? You’ve sent drug dealers, rapists and murderers to prison! The worst of the worst, all to protect somebody else. That’s what I did!’

Blake falls back, blinking a few times in surprise at Peridot’s argument. She looks at Yvonne who has also been stumped into silence. Yvonne raises her eyebrows.

‘She’s got you there, love.’

Blake’s head moves from wife to daughter, gaping like a fish. For once in her fourteen years of solicitation, she’s about to lose her very first case since 1990. The day she met Yvonne.  

‘I-it’s not the same!’

‘How is it not?’

‘Because you’re my daughter, that’s why!’

 Peridot challenges her back, ‘you’ve always told me to be the person who rights a wrong when she sees one. I couldn’t leave Lapis to suffer alone- just like you don’t let your clients suffer. It’s _exactly_ the same.’ 

If Yvonne had a judge’s hammer, she would have smacked it on the kitchen table. Instead, she lets out a low whistle and sits back in her chair, impressed.

‘I’d say case closed! Damn, kid. You’ll give us a run for our money yet!’  

Blake doesn’t move, lips pursed tight and looking like she might do something worse than yell.

She looks like she might cry.

Yvonne reaches out to touch Blake’s wrist, brows knitting in concern.

‘Love? Are you alright?’

Blake jumps up from the table, her chair making a horrible screeching noise and takes her glass of wine from the side of her place. She snatches her wrist away, struggling to get the words out. 

‘Peridot, clean up the dishes and go straight to bed,’ she chokes, ‘now.’

She leaves the room, leaving Yvonne and Peridot completely rooted to their seats. The case may have been won, but Peridot feel anything but victorious.

***

Peridot washes the dishes, even cleans the kitchen with Yvonne’s help, but she does not go to bed and chooses to sit on the front porch and watch the sun go down. It’s been a long day, and Peridot is eager to watch it finish.

The Zircon residence sits in the best neighbourhood in Beach City, right on the sea front and even though she’s going to end up grounded, Peridot makes quick decision to change her view from the porch to the edge of the ocean.

The beach is completely empty, save for the weird house that sits under the cliff that’s almost shaped like a woman’s face. Apparently a car washer and his son live there.

Peridot goes right up to the water’s edge and sits down, letting the foam and ocean rush over her legs, caring little about her clothes getting soaked. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of seagulls, the gentle lapping of the water and the waves that crash further out to sea. She takes in a deep breath, exhaling and letting everything fade away.   

‘Peridot?’

Her eyes snap open, and Peridot winces as her left eye throbs. She gets up to face the owner of the voice, turning around. It’s is none other than Lapis Lazuli herself. She’s smiling at Peridot, a sympathy in her eyes.

Lapis is a very beautiful girl, which is a given. Her family is from Hawaii, and her skin is a beautiful shade of brown, as was her hair until she dyed it sky blue at the beginning of senior year to match her eyes. She’s dainty, but strong. One of the best swimmers in the state, and her toned body suits all things that flow in the breeze. Tonight she’s wearing a matching crop top and skirt, blue with a diamond pattern cut in the middle.

‘Lapis? W-what are you doing here?’

‘I was looking for you, I asked your mom where you were- she said she saw you always come down to the beach to think?’

_God-damnit Yvonne_

Peridot feels like the wind has been knocked out of her, never being up to Lapis this close before. She doubted the swimmer had any idea Peridot existed until yesterday. 

But now she’s lifting her hand to Peridot’s face, cupping her cheek gently and Peridot is like a statue, going pink.

‘You poor thing, I’m so sorry for what Malachite did to you.’

‘It- um, it was nothing,’ Peridot mumbles, ‘she was going to hurt you. I just did what anyone else would have done.’

Lapis lowers her hand back to her side.

‘Nobody has ever stood up to Malachite. Nobody would have done what you did.’

Peridot can’t help but laugh uselessly.

‘Ha, I wonder why! I’m just glad you’re okay, she looked really mad. What happened with you two?’

Lapis sighs, like she’s been asked this question so many times and Peridot wishes she could put words back in her mouth and swallow them down.

‘Mala and I…well. She used to be a good friend to me and my sister, you know Jasper, right?’

Peridot nods mutely.

‘Well she dated the both of us, remarkably. All without the other knowing, and when Jasper slept with her and I found out, all hell broke loose and we’ve shared a mutual hatred of Mala ever since. She put a wall between me and my sister for a very long time, one which we’ve only just broken down.’

She blinks at Peridot, as if she’s just realised something.

‘You’ve…never heard the gossip sounding my story?’

Peridot shakes her head, she truly hasn’t. Other people’s affairs didn’t concern her, she had more than enough of her own.

‘No, it’s just gossip. I don’t listen to it much, it puts a cloud over perspective.’

Peridot tries not to back up as Lapis inches closer, like she’s intrigued and trying to study Peridot like Peridot would with one of her petri dishes. Her head tilts a little, and behind her Peridot can hear the wave’s crash like her own heart crashes against her ribcage.

‘You’re a good person, Peridot. I’d like us to be friends.’

Lapis Lazuli wanted to be _friends?_ With _her_? Peridot’s head spun, what was the world coming to? 

‘W-why?’ Peridot asks before she can stop herself, ‘why would you want to be friends with me? I’m not that interesting, not really.’

Lapis laughs like Peridot has told the funniest joke in the world, snorting a little as she does so. Peridot decides she likes the sound of Lapis’s laughter, snort and all.

‘You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met! You’re _good,_ Peri. And I’m only interested in good people. So, will you be my friend?’ 

Peridot tells her yes, and Lapis beams like she’s been given the northern star in a bottle. Lapis offers to walk Peridot home, and she doesn’t take no for an answer.

Later that night Peridot lies awake and thinks about her. She tucks away every last detail of Lapis’s face in her mind, every word and every smile. Something is very special about Lapis, and it infects into Peridot like sugar in her bloodstream.

The only time Peridot’s train of thought ends is when the door of her bedroom is knocked, and she sits up to see Blake creeping in. Peridot tries a smile at her mom, and to her relief Blake smiles back, a little sadly.

‘Peridot, honey. Can I talk to you?’

‘Sure Mom, are you okay?’

‘Yes darling, I’m fine now.’

Blake walks in and in the dark she sits on Peridot’s bed, looking remorseful. She’s usually so pin-neat in her suit and perfect with her pixie cut gelled back. Peridot used to think Blake was a superhero when she was kid, winning cases and beating bad guys left and right, unbeatable and brave.

But …really, her mom is just…her mom. Blake’s her mom in old pyjamas and a face clear of make-up. In the dark she looks younger, softer. More easily hurt. And Peridot knows she’s hurt her.

‘Baby I’m so sorry. I should have never of used such hypocrisy against you, and I apologise.’

‘But I made you worry, and I got hurt in the process… I never meant to freak you out.’

Blake runs her slim fingers through Peridot’s blonde bed-head, ‘I know darling, I know. But your friend- Lapis, came over today. She told us all about how grateful she was, and it’s just like in court. Every time I see the victim and their struggle I want to do the right thing for them, so I understand now why you did what you did.’

Her thumb strokes over Peridot’s cheek.

‘My love I’m so proud of you. I will always be proud of you.’

Blake doesn’t leave Peridot that night, sleeping with her daughter in her arms, the world is put right once more. At least, it is according to Yvonne as she watches her family sleep while in the doorway, believing that things may start to look up sooner than she thinks.

Wednesday, 12th June, 2007

 As expected, Peridot, Lapis, and Malachite, along with the black eye she gave Peridot are the talk of the halls the next morning.

Gossip has started wars to celebrity suicides. It’s absolutely mind-numbing and Peridot has heard all sorts of crap by period 3.

‘Hey, Peridot! Is it true you had a grand slam down with Malachite?’

Peridot groans and slams her locker shut, turning around to glare viciously at Amethyst, who is positively giddy that Peridot might actually be a secret badass like everyone was talking about.

‘Ame listen to me, I did _not_ have a ‘’grand slam down’’ with that girl. I shoved her and she knocked me out. I mean look at me. You really think I had an epic smack session with that girl? She’s been to juvie! You become crazy in juvie!’

‘Aww,’ Amethyst pouts, shoving her hands into her leather jacket pockets, ‘I heard you round-housed her! Now I have to give Pearl five dollars.’

Peridot is horrified.

‘People are _betting_ on what happened?! Amethyst you are despicable!’

Amethyst shrugs, linking arms with her best friend and dragging her down the hall to lunch. Around them people whisper, the names Peridot, Lapis and Malachite- even Jasper- crop up in the hushed talk.

‘Look, who cares if people are coming up with mad shit? You got into a fight with Malachite over Lapis Lazuli! It’s like how all those dudes fought over Helen of Troy- dude, you’re _hardcore!’_

Peridot shrieks, going red as they enter the lunch room.

‘I did not fight over Lapis! I was _protecting_ her, don’t be so absurd! She probably thinks I’m just another loser, like everyone else.’

Amethyst raises her eyebrows, looking past Peridot.

‘Oh yeah? That’s funny, because here she comes. Lazuli at 12’oclock!’

Peridot goes cold. Lapis is coming where to what now?!

Peridot turns to the right, Amethyst is correct. Lapis is walking over with a big smile. She’s wearing white today, her hair swept back prettily. Amethyst ducks out from her arms and swaggers off, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively as she joins Garnet and Pearl at their usual table. Peridot is tempted to take up her new reputation and use it to whack Amethyst a hard one into Sunday. 

But then Lapis is right in front of her, and it feels like the whole cafeteria is watching. Peridot glances around.

Oh, wait. They _were_ actually watching.

 _Fucking vultures_. _Cloddy vulture clods. CLODS._

‘Hi Peridot!’

Peridot can’t help but let a stupid, goofy grin make its way on her face. It seems like Lapis had that effect on people. 

‘H-hi Lapis! Funny seeing you here!’

‘Well, it is lunchtime and this is the cafeteria. I’d say that it’s a pretty common place to see people.’

Peridot wants to slap herself. The most popular girl in Beach City High is talking to her, again, and she stuttering and making a fool of herself. Peridot wants to curl up and _die_.

‘I was actually about to get something to eat,’ Lapis says, ‘won’t you join me and my friends? I’ve told them all about you.’

‘Oh, um, sure! I’d love to.’

Lapis bounces on the balls on her feet, taking Peridot’s hand in hers and leading her wherever she pleased to.

If Peridot was honest with herself, she’d let Lapis lead her into a lava pit if it meant she kept holding her hand like that.

But eventually Lapis trades Peridot’s hand for a lunch tray, and Peridot follows her to the cool kids table.

The Cool Kids, as they are so affectionately dubbed, make up the company of Jenny Pizza, Buck Dewy and Sour Cream. Peridot isn’t sure if Sour Cream is just one word, or the first and last put together. It’s quite confusing.

‘Guys, you remember Peridot,’ Lapis introduces, ‘the girl who fought off Malachite!’

The group ‘ahh’ and ‘yeahh’ and ‘damn girl, you a freak!’

Peridot blushes, looking at her feet.

‘Well I didn’t exactly fight her off, per-se…’

‘Nonsense,’ Lapis cuts in, lifting up Peridot’s face, ‘you stood up for me, and that’s what counts.’

‘She’s right, girl’ Jenny chirps up, sizing Peridot up, ‘you’re pretty cool. Not many folks have gone up against all that crazy! You wear that black eye with pride.’  

Buck finger guns, chiming in.

‘Straight up, you got a warriors heart. Strong man, it’s strong.’

The Cool Kids are unlike what Peridot expected. When Lapis said she was only interested in good people, she meant it. The longer she interacts with the Cool Kids, the more she likes them. They are kind and down to earth. They are cool for the right reasons, not for superficial ones.

As the conversation drifts on, the slight of Lapis’s hand sneaks under the table and into Peridot’s. Suddenly her palms go clammy and the heart rises to her face, but Lapis does not let go and carries on the conversation about glow sticks with Sour Cream like nothing is wrong.

Eventually Peridot relaxes again, letting her enjoy this wonderful moment in her life as a key high school experience. 

Monday, 17th June, 2007 

In the days that follow from Peridot facing off with Malachite, her time at school has taken quite the pleasant turn.

Granted, the gossip has faded into one that surrounds the trend of a strange man ranting about Britney Spears on the internet, but Peridot’s friendship with Lapis and the Cool Kids has anything but. In fact, it’s grown stronger.

It seems the more she comes to like the Cool Kids, the more the Cool Kids like her. Still, she feels estranged from her old friends and makes sure to never let her new-found popularity get to her head. She makes sure to bring Pearl coffee to mathletes, and gives Amethyst rides home. She waits for Garnet at the bleachers, spending time with her after practice.

She has her friends, new and old. She has a wonderful balance, but… there is a shift that's putting her on the edge.

Peridot is looking over from where she is having lunch with Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst today (lunch is a primary time for balance) and at Lapis, where she is seated with the Cool Kids; laughing and talking with them. She’s wearing red today, a colour that goes surprisingly well with her hair.

Peridot watches her with a longing, something she’s been doing lately. Every time they’re together, Lapis makes her feel wanted, like Peridot means something to her.

It always hurts when she leaves her side, and even the distance of the cafeteria is painful.

Today Jasper is sitting with them, watching Lapis also, but seems to be involved- smiling and commenting every now and again.

Peridot doesn’t really know Jasper, only during the times the jock would shove her into a locker or trip her in the hallways in freshman year.

Jasper them looks up, catching Peridot eye and her brows knit together. Peridot hurriedly turns her head back and her face burns. Pearl has paused sipping her tea and looks at her funny, like she’s grown another head.

‘Peridot, are you feeling well?’

‘Yes, Pearl. I’m fine.’

Amethyst laughs loudly and slaps Peridot on the back good-naturedly, cheese puff dust from her fingers stains Peridot’s t-shirt. She grimaces.

‘HA! You ain’t fine, you got a big ole’ crush on Lapis Lazuliiiii!’

‘Amethyst, shut your trap!’

But Amethyst makes it worse, puffing her lips and making smacking kissing noises in Peridot’s face, clasping her hand together and batting her eyelashes.

‘Oooh, I’m Lapis and I lurrrve you Peridot! You’re my big strong saviour, gimme a kissy, oooh!’

‘AMETHYST!’

‘I’ll have you know, that’s a pretty shit impersonation of my little sister.’  

Amethyst freezes, ceasing her actions and the whole table turns around to look up at the figure that was Jasper Lazuli, hulking over them. Amethyst tries to laugh it off, scratching the back of her neck.

‘Oh, er, hey Jasper! I totally wasn’t making fun or your sister or nuthin’. It was, err…creative expressionism?’

Jasper rolls her eyes and turns to where Garnet is sitting, watching the whole damn show with a curt smile.

‘Garnet.’

She nods at her fellow team player.

‘Jasper, you look well. How is your sister?’

Jasper raises her thick eyebrows down at Amethyst.

‘Which one?’

She’s cracked a joke, and it’s funny. So funny they all laugh, even Garnet snickers. 

‘Oh, hahaha! Oh Jasper, you’re quite the comic, aren’t you!’ Pearl chortles, if not a bit too excessively. Amethyst sighs at her, leaning her cheeks in her hands. But Jasper puts her full attention onto Pearl, smiling with a warmth that not even Garnet has seen before.

‘Thank you Pearl, and I might say I saw your fencing match at the Sky Arena last night. I was very impressed, your posture is book-written perfection.’

Wait. What?

Amethyst squints at Pearl.

‘Dude, you fence? Since when?’

But Pearl doesn’t even register Amethyst’s question, falling on deaf ears as she blushes bright pink and smiling bashfully.

‘Oh, well it’s all really in the thighs! I could show you? You know, for your own sporting techniques?’

Jasper nods, looking quite enamoured with the petite mathlete.

‘I would love nothing more.’

Before the conversation can take another weird slope down Romance Road, Jasper touches Peridot’s shoulder for her attention.

‘Peridot, might I have a word with you?’

Peridot stands up, both concerned and confused.

‘Uh, sure. Do you wanna talk outside?’

Jasper is satisfied by Peridot’s compliance and they walk out to the hall together. Peridot catches a glance over her shoulder, and as she predicted, Lapis watches them go. Poker faced.

That…does not make Peridot feel much better.

The hallway is mostly empty, but a few students milling around doesn’t seem to bother Jasper on what she has to say. Peridot swallows thickly, nervous.

‘So, um. What’s up?’  

Jasper had her thick, footballers arms folded and is staring down at Peridot like she’s about to accuse her of a crime she didn’t commit. It feels like freshman year again, and Peridot is about to get her head shoved down a toilet.

‘What is your deal with my sister?’

‘What?’

Jasper sighs, putting one hand to her forehead like she’s talking to a child.

‘What do you want from Lapis?’ 

Peridot is unnerved, unsure of how to reply at the direct question.

‘I don’t know what you mean, I’m not-‘

But Jasper slams her fist on the lockers, right by Peridot’s head. Peridot jumps and she’s stricken by fear.

‘Don’t try that shit with me, runt! I’ve seen the way you look at her, and I’ll be damned if I let another asshole screw with her heart.’

So that’s what this was about? Jasper was throwing her weight to a 5’3 nerd up against hard lockers because she believed Peridot was a threat?

It was almost hard to fathom, but then Peridot remembers what Lapis told her only some days ago on the beach front.

_‘She put a wall between me and my sister for a very long time, one which we’ve only just broken down.’_

Thinking back to the scenes of Lapis in Malachite unforgiving grasp, and the way she’s been so close with the champion swimmer recently, she can see why Jasper would want to beat the snot out of anybody who got too near for Jasper’s liking.

Peridot realises only then, that Jasper isn’t what she thought of her. She’s not the bully that terrified students in the halls anymore, she’s just a girl who is looking out for her family.

‘Jasper, I swear to you I only want to be Lapis’s friend. I care about her, I care a lot and I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt her- or you.’

Jasper searching Peridot’s sweating face, looking for any trace of insincerity in her eyes. When she seems to find that Peridot is genuine in her little speech is only when she lets up, Shaking her head so that a long lock of bleach blonde hair falls over her broad shoulder.

‘You know that was the only time Malachite ever got Lapis on her own after we washed our hands of the bitch,’ she tell Peridot with a hurt in her tone, ‘Malachite is a monster, and if you hadn’t done what you did…well. I don’t know what I would have done. What Malachite did you to you, she would have done worse to Lapis.’

Peridot knows this is probably true, and her stomach twists almost painfully at the thought. She couldn’t imagine how Jasper feels.

‘You’re special to Lapis now,’ Jasper continues, ‘so I want you to be careful. Don’t involve yourself in her life unless you’ve got her best interests in mind, don’t give me a reason not to trust you.’

‘I- I wouldn’t hurt her. I know you don’t believe that, but you’re going to have to.’

It feels like the wobbling platform between the two has finally been evened out, and Jasper nods in understanding. She looks like she wants to say something else that is less defensive, when the sound of footsteps patter up to them, and Lapis is approaching quickly.

‘Jasper, what are you doing?’

‘Nothing, we were just talking.’

‘I can see that.’

Lapis doesn’t appear angry, only annoyed. She turns to Peridot and takes her hand, like she’s making some sort of point to prove. It works, and Jasper is left rolling her eyes.

‘Peridot, I’m not feeling well. Will you take me home?’

‘Lapis,’ Jasper scoffs, ‘don’t be so ridiculous. Come back to the cafeteria with me.’

But Lapis is persistent, interlocking her fingers with Peridot’s. She looking at Peridot pleadingly.

‘Peridot, please?’

Peridot glances between the two sisters, but it seems like she doesn’t have much of a choice. She nods in agreement, Lapis winning the stand-off.

‘Thank you. Jasper, I’ll see you at home.’

Then Peridot is practically dragged away from the tense scene of drama, only managing to fall into a gentle step when they round the corner towards the main doors where the bright sun shines through.

They’re still holding hands when they reach Peridot’s moped, and only then does she realise she’s left her helmet for Lapis to use in her locker. But Lapis has already hitched up her skirts to sit on the back of the vehicle, waiting for Peridot to join her with a playful smile.

‘Are we going to the beach or what?’

‘I thought you wanted to go home?’

Lapis scarcely blinks.

‘No I didn’t.’

Peridot decides not to question Lapis and gets on the moped in front of her, feeling two slim arms wrap around her waist tightly, Lapis’s body up against hers. Trying not to get distracted and let any sort of blood go her head- or her groin- Peridot revs up the vehicle and drives them away from the school parking lot.

Peridot doesn’t know if it’s the thrill of breaking the law of safety regulations, or with Lapis wrapped around her, but Peridot can’t help but speed up- and they’re practically flying down the highway back to Beach City, the feeling exhilarating and new.

The beach comes into view soon enough, and Peridot slows down as they reach the wooden board walk. She cuts the engine and Lapis gets off first, approaching the fence gate that separates the Arcadian walkway from the sands. She’d live underwater if she could, to kick off her sandals and leave the world behind.

It’s a stunning view today, the afternoon sun warm and the sky is blue and clear, as is the water that shimmers under the reflection of the glaring daylight. Lapis makes the view look like a painting in her red dress and her blue hair, standing ankle deep in the water.

Peridot wants to be a part of that painting, even if her pallet ruins the masterpiece.

When Lapis notices her approaching, she shoots Peridot a vibrant smile. There is something so, so _wonderful_ about her. That smile is for Peridot, and she will keep that picture in her memory until she forgets Lapis Lazuli’s name, old and grey.

Her hand is taken once again, and Lapis guides her to sit down on the ocean kissed sand, the water seeping through their clothes and Lapis says, ’lie down with me’.

For it what seems like hours they talk about nothing and everything under the cloudless sky with fingers interlocked between them.   

Lapis talks about her family and her love of art, hours spent in the art room. Peridot tells her about the museums she’s been dragged to by her parents, and Lapis’s eyes glimmer and requests to go there one day, even on Peridot’s tiny motorcycle.

There is no pressure, no awkwardness. It’s a tranquil, serene even. Somewhere a seagull caws, and Lapis shifts her position to lie on her side.

‘Peridot, do you believe in love?’

‘Love?’

‘Yeah, have you ever felt it?’

Peridot thinks. She loves her moms, and she loves her friends. But _love_ love?

Peridot lowers her eyes, almost sad.

‘I’ve never even been kissed.’

Lapis is astonished, Peridot can see it in the way her lips part and her eyes widen. She’s glad the cool tide runs under their bodies as she feels white hot embarrassment.

‘Never?’

‘Never.’ 

‘Huh.’

Lapis reaches out one arm, cupping Peridot’s face with her soft hand. The world seems to slow down when she scoots closer so that they’re nose to nose, the image of Lapis blurring she’s so close.

Then her lips are pressing against Peridot’s, and time stops, Peridot freezing in the shock of it all. Lapis has warm, soft lips that are lightly smothered in a coating of chapstick that tastes like artificial blueberries.

It’s a kiss that clouds her head with fuzz, feeling so good and _right._ Peridot kisses her back, her own chapped lips working carefully, scared to make a mistake. But Lapis angles her face and deepens the embrace, practically leaning on top of her and it’s an ethereal experience.

 All she can feel is Lapis, consuming her senses and filling her chest fit to burst. Her hands tangle into Lapis’s damp, sandy hair. The swimmer is consuming her every breath, so sweetly stolen. She traces of her tongue over Peridot’s bottom lip, curling her fingers into the base of her scalp.

Just as arousal hit’s Peridot like a brick and they are so close to taking a dangerous swerve into the unknown does Lapis break the kiss gently, Peridot left flushed and breathless. Lapis giggles.

‘Now you’ve been kissed.’

Peridot’s words die in her throat, all she can do is stare at Lapis who is grinning, her hair ticking Peridot’s face. Her heart hasn’t stopped racing, her body refuses to calm down. She can’t think, only feel.

And oh god, can she feel.

‘Hey, it wasn’t that bad was it?’

‘It was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever felt.’

Oh no, has she just said that?! Out l _oud_?

Lapis seems to like the answer that came out in a choked rush, sitting up to grab at Peridot’s wrists.

‘Come on, nerd! Let’s swim!’

Peridot is very glad she’s worn her old thin sundress today as they splash and laugh and enjoy each-other, the day is theirs, and nobody will ever take that away.

Peridot may not know what love is, but she can imagine that this is the closest she’s ever been.

***

They stay on the beach until 7 PM, and then eventually they have to leave. Peridot drives Lapis all the way home with the sun chasing them down.

When she gets home the lights come on at the front porch, Blake coming out to yell at her for not calling- then yelling some more when she realises Peridot’s been riding around without her helmet.

She confiscates Peridot’s keys and banishes her to her bedroom. Peridot doesn’t care, she’s too caught up into her own happiness and the lasting feeling of Lapis Lazuli.

She feels too feverish and light, her hands still tremble and she’s jittery. Oh god, what is happening to her?

She takes out her flip phone and calls Garnet.

_‘Hello?’_

‘I think I might be dying!’

‘ _Peridot? What on earth has happened? Are you hurt?’_

‘I- I- Lapis! Lapis kissed me!’

There is a pause.

‘ _Lapis kissed you?’_

‘Yeah…’ Peridot groans, ‘I...I don’t know what to do. I feel weird.’

_‘A good weird or a bad weird?’_

Peridot assesses herself.

‘My chest hurts and I think I have a fever or something! Garnet, I think she poisoned me!’

There is laughter down the phone, loud and from the gut.

_‘You’re not dying!’_

‘Then what’s happened to me?!’

_‘Peridot, you’re in love.’_

Peridot stops.

Love? Is that what this is?

Is she in love with Lapis Lazuli?

Oh god.

‘W-what do I do?’ Peridot asks in a quiet voice.

_‘You could always tell her how you feel?’_

‘What? _To her face_? When could I ever do that?!’

Garnet hums thoughtfully.

_‘Well, you could go over there right now?’_

‘Are you insane?! I can’t do that! Jasper would kill me!’

_‘Jasper’s on a date with Pearl right now, I think you’ll be safe.’_

That distracts Peridot’s dilemma for a moment. Jasper’s on a date with Pearl?

‘Jasper’s on a date with _Pearl? Our Pearl?’_

_‘Yes, but that doesn’t matter now. Just do what your heart tell you to do.’_

‘My heart wants me to drop dead,’ she moans. 

Garnet chuckles.

‘ _You’ll do what’s right, I know you will.’_

Peridot sighs, staring out of the moonlit window.

‘Thanks Garnet…’

_‘Goodnight Peridot.’_

The call ends and Peridot lets her arm drop to her side, snapping the mobile shut. It’s a full moon tonight, big and beautiful. Just like the sun, it reflects on the waters of the ocean luminously. There are stars out tonight, and Peridot spots a big one, glittering brighter than all the rest.

She closes her eyes, makes a big wish and counts to three.

It’s a childish thing to do, but Peridot just wants to believe in magic one last time.

She knows what she has to do. 

***

Lapis lies on her bed, wide awake. From her stereo Maroon 5 plays in the background, Adam Levine singing so soulfully about his lovers.

Love. What a funny little thing.

Lapis thought she was in love once, staring up at the turquoise ceiling. Malachite made her think love was a given right, her right. For a time Lapis believed her, loving all the things she now hated about her. Letting herself drown in lies and deceit, giving her heart away just to be crushed into a million pieces.

It had taken so, _so_ long to recover from. Shutting everyone out, even Jasper, who had undergone the worst of Malachite’s evil. 

At least now her sister was out trying her heart again with a beautiful girl she had the bravery to ask the hand of, whilst Lapis had simply snatched Peridot’s and never thought twice.

Peridot, oh Peridot.

If Lapis was honest with herself, she’d seen Peridot around. Now and again the hallways, letting her sister push the nerd around and never intervening, never interested.

And then the day she thought Malachite was going to take her soul from her body, that same nerd had burst in and saved her without any given thought to why she was doing it. She just…did.

Peridot was a scrawny thing with freckles and pale, blonde hair that stuck up weird- but she was cute. And she was smart, and brave and _good._  

Today at the beach has been one of the most wonderful days of Lapis’s life, almost scared she’d dreamt the whole thing up. But then she feels the leftover sand in her toes and the taste of the salt water and Peridot on her lips and knows that today was as real as the stars in the sky.

She’d remembered a tug when Peridot left her on the doorstep, driving away with the feeling in Lapis’s heart.

But Peridot was innocent. Lapis had already taken her first kiss, she couldn’t possibly take any more.

Well, at least not without asking first.  

Lapis turns on her side, glancing at her alarm clock. 2 minutes til 1. God, is it really that late already? Her parents still aren’t home, at some fancy gala. Jasper is on her date, and Lapis is running her mind with her heart.

She wonders what Peridot is doing right now. Maybe she’s asleep. Maybe she’s playing some dumb video game, or doing her homework.

Maybe she’s thinking about Lapis as much as Lapis is thinking about her.

A selfish chord in Lapis’s character wishes she is. She wants Peridot to want her. She wants to turn Peridot into a wreak under her; kiss her for days and never let her leave. She wants to make Peridot feel like she can’t think straight- quite literally.

But most of all, she wants Peridot to be with her right now. Her nerdy little knight on her little motorcycle. Sitting up to look out her balcony window she spots the stars, especially the one which shone, big and bright as the moon.

Quickly, Lapis closes her eyes and wishes on it. Wishes for the one thing she knows she wants, more than anything.

 _God,_ Lapis chides herself after the wish ends, _why am I so stupid?_

She doesn’t get to answer her own question when she hears it- the sound of a vehicle approaching her house. Lapis opens her eyes and goes to the window, are her parents’ home?

One could imagine the surprise Lapis feels when she goes outside, hands on the railing and sees not her parents Mercedes, but Peridot’s moped parked on the curb, the teenager taking off her helmet and approaching the house.

Her wish has come true.

Lapis smiles so much she might burst with her joy, watching as Peridot looks up to her like she’s some sort of goddess.

‘Peridot? What are you doing here?’

‘I’ve come here for you! Isn’t that obvious?’

Peridot’s should be so nervous, standing in front of the Lazuli mansion and bearing her confession for their youngest daughter, but Lapis is Helen of Troy, and Peridot will not leave here without fighting some damn Trojans.

‘You’re ridiculous, you know that?’ 

Lapis laughs from her balcony at Peridot who is still in her sundress with hair full of sea salt at 1 AM. She’s staring up at Lapis, listening to that laugh like it’s the greatest symphony Mozart ever wrote. There are crumpled roses in one hand and a crash helmet in the other. Her cheeks flush and there’s a sparkle that looks like love in her eyes. 

 She didn’t care if she was in over her head, or that she was just a loser; she wanted to be the loser who stole the beauty of Beach City High’s heart, even if it meant getting hers broken.   

She gets down on one knee, holding up the flowers she’s stolen from Yvonne’s garden like a gladiator’s sword.

‘Then I’m ridiculous! Crazy, even! I don’t care, but Lapis, I can’t let myself go insane over this. I came here to tell you something!’

Lapis smirks, leaning on the balcony barrier like she’s Juliet and gazing so fondly down at her Homo Romeo.

‘Oh, yeah? And what is that?’

Peridot just comes out with it.

‘Lapis Lazuli, I have a massive, stupid, cloddy crush on you! And I need you to tell me you have a massive, stupid cloddy crush on me too!’ 

And that is when the sprinklers came on- and Peridot’s big moment is ruined, screeching in the shock as cold water soaks her body and wilts the roses. Upstairs, Lapis snorts out laughter. And oh how she laughs. She laughs, and _laughs._

At first Peridot feels defeated, thinking she’s made a huge fool of herself, and Lapis finding her delusion hysterical. She kneels there in the grass, sighing. Lapis has disappeared from the balcony.

She puts down the roses and hangs her sopping head. She’s lost her chance, and stolen her keys and a bunch of roses for nothing.

But suddenly the front door has been thrown open, and Peridot only gets to look up for a second at the sight of Lapis running out into the sprinklers towards her with open arms, yelping when Lapis throws herself on top of Peridot, causing them to tumble to the wet ground with a splat.

Lapis frames Peridot’s face with her hands and she kisses her right there in the yard. Peridot doesn’t hesitate and lets her hands find Lapis’s back, holding her close as they make out in the open, where anybody could see.

They are both covered absolutely soaked and kissing like they want to consume the other, but neither of them care.  Lapis has never known anybody do anything like Peridot does- dramatic and passionate, going the extra mile. She’s sitting her lap, Peridot clinging to her life she never wants to let go and god, Lapis can’t get enough of this feeling.

It feels special, old and new. It’s like somebody has been playing her favourite song and Lapis has been deaf, only hearing it for the first time in so long.

To Lapis, this feels a whole lot like love.

***

Lapis invites Peridot inside after their five minutes of clichéd madness, finding a towel and drying Peridot’s hair while hers still drips. They’re giggling like the teenagers they are, drunk on each-other and the magic sparking with every touch.  

Lapis asks, almost timid.

‘Do you wanna go up to my room?’  

Peridot smiles and takes her hand in hers, squeezing gently.

‘Yeah. I do.’

Lapis’s feels flustered and hopes Peridot knows what she thinks she means.

‘You do?’

Peridot gets close again, lips just brushing against hers.

 _‘_ I really _, really want to.’_

***

Lapis’s room is a reflection of who she is, Peridot decides as she looks around the blue and white décor. Trophies and medals adore her high shelves. Lapis has wooden floorboards where she’s set up her desk and bookcase. On the walls there are beautiful paintings. Lapis’s paintings, Peridot realises. Oil paintings that are of the ocean, sublime sunsets and underwater worlds.  

‘Peridot?’

She turns around to see Lapis smiling softly, water dripping from her hair and down her toned arms. Her shirt is sticking to her, and Peridot can see those perfectly defined swimmers abs. Her mouth goes dry.

‘Come here, honey.’

Peridot walks into another kiss, sweet, soft and patient like they have all the time in the world. Lapis’s hands wander up her sides, and Peridot sighs happily. Those hands are soon at her dress straps, fingers tracing under.

‘May I?’

Peridot has never had any sort of sexual encounter like this, and she’s nervous- of course she is. But she trusts Lapis. She chooses to trust herself too, and she wants this. She really does.  

‘Y-yeah, you can.’ 

Her breathing is short as Lapis starts to pull down the sopping material, kissing the damp skin of Peridot’s neck as she does so. Soon enough her breasts are exposed to Lapis’s hungry blue eyes, and Lapis drinks her in.

Peridot has small, pert breasts with dusty pink nipples that are erect from the cold of the water. She’s blushing up to her neck, but she is beautiful.

Lapis touches her, fingers scraping over the skin and Peridot whimpers at the sensation. It’s a cute sound, and Lapis feels braver, leaning in to capture Peridot’s left nipple in her teeth, biting down gently and pinching the other in-between her fingers, rolling the skin and Peridot shakes, gripping Lapis’s shoulder.  

Lapis continues to suck and kiss bruises on Peridot’s chest, her hands finding the hem of her dress and tugging it down to Peridot’s ankles, and Peridot allows Lapis to help her step of if it. She suddenly feels very exposed, only in her white underwear and blushes furiously. Lapis is obsessed.

‘You’re overdressed,’ Peridot mumbles.

‘So I am. Whatcha going to do about it?’

Peridot rolls her eyes, Lapis was loving this. Still, she’s proving  she isn’t a nervous wreck and reaches for the hem of Lapis’s top, the girl’s arms rising and Peridot pulls it off, fling it to the floor. Then off comes her black bra, and Peridot just _stares_. 

Lapis is a stunning work of art, perfectly proportioned and the best breasts Peridot has ever seen- not that she’s seen many- but these are like they were sculpted from the hands of Michelangelo. Lapis giggles.

‘You can touch them, if you want.’

So Peridot does, not needing to be asked twice. She treats Lapis’s body like a careful examination, caressing the plump flesh and mimicking Lapis’s actions of kissing and sucking her lips around her nipples. It’s like a working a machine, and Lapis is making all the right sounds. Breathy moans and whispers of, ‘ _oh Peridot_ ,’ and those fingers find their way into Peridot’s short locks, pulling her closer and Peridot just enjoys giving her pleasure, squeezing the soft breasts  and sucking in small red welts that will bruise in the morning.  

For a virgin, Peridot is pretty good at this, and it’s driving Lapis a little mental at her every touch. She pushes Peridot off, who looks rather offended, but then she’s being swept into Lapis’s strong arms and carried over the bed bridal style.

Peridot squirms and giggles as she’s thrown onto the white sheets, Lapis crawling up and over her. She brushes their noses together, Peridot’s arms wrapping over her shoulders. She smiles into the kiss Lapis dips down for, sighing in content.

It’s innocent at first, making out for a few minutes with teeth, tongue and a whole lot of Lapis’s hands that trace up and down Peridot’s sides. It’s becoming heated and Peridot wants _more._ The blood has gone to her groin and there is a growing wetness she cannot stop, hips twitching by instinct. This does not go unnoticed by Lapis, and she carefully wedges her right leg in-between Peridot’s milky thighs and uses her knee to give some experimental pressure over the white of Peridot’s underwear.

Peridot feels that pressure like fireworks exploding in her gut, breaking the kiss to gasp in the newly felt pleasure.

‘Ah!’

‘Shh, I got you. Are you okay?’

Peridot nods, and Lapis pushes her hair back to gaze into those green eyes.

‘It felt good…’

Lapis shoots her a wicked smile.

‘Yeah? How about this?’

Goosebumps cover Peridot’s skin as Lapis’s fingers dance at the hem of her underwear, and when Peridot nods in permission she dips them under and slides two fingers up Peridot’s wet folds and circles her clit. Peridot feels like her body is on fire, toes clenching and making a high pitched moan that build up behind lips that she forces together. 

Lapis is determined to make sure that they open and makes a task of pulling Peridot’s underwear down to her ankles and tugs them completely off, throwing them to the floor. Then she gently spreads Peridot’s legs, practically licking her lips as she watches the flustered girl under her.

It’s such a lovely sight, Peridot is so turned on and trying to hide it uselessly. She’s lain down and wanting, and Lapis is the reason why. She works slowly, almost agonisingly as she traces her fingers up her open thighs and spreading Peridot’s cunt wide with two fingers, using her other hand to push her index finger into Peridot’s tight heat slowly as not to hurt her, using her thumb to massage her clit, stimulating arousal to relax her opening.  

Peridot is still refusing to cry out, muffles groans and eyes tightly shut that refuse to look at Lapis. She smirks and cranks up the heat.  

The feeling of Lapis simply touching her and probing her insides is so strange and foreign, but it feels so good- better than any time Peridot has served herself sole-pleasure, and her back arches as every single one her nerves are lit up like Christmas lights.  

Then things take a sharp turn for the better as she feels a warm, wet tongue licking a long line up her folds, and pushing into her heated core.

‘Ah! Mmm- h-ha! Ah!’

Lapis has Peridot’s twitches legs pinned down as she makes a work of eating Peridot out, sucking her lips hard around Peridot’s clit and pushing her tongue as deep as she could and back out again, licking and sucking up Peridot’s sweet fluids like her life depended on it. She focuses on swirling her tongue against Peridot’s hard clit, bringing one of her hands back into the action to use one to finger fuck Peridot with a steady pace, then two, and when Lapis thinks she can handle it, three.

By this time Peridot is practically sobbing with pleasure, gasping out cries of Lapis’s name and body shaking, completely overwhelmed.

‘Lapis! Ah, ha! _Lapis_ -! _Oh fuck, Lapis, Lapis, please_!’

Lapis does not let up, fucking her harder and knowing Peridot is close. Her spare hand finds Peridot’s which grips it like a lifeline as she reaches her peak, head thrown back and mouth wide as she screams, coming onto Lapis’s face with a shuddering rush.

Peridot’s body comes undone, falling into the bed and catching back her breath as Lapis sits up and wipes her lips like the cat got the cream. Peridot watches with hazy eyes as Lapis sucks the fingers she fucked Peridot with into her mouth, making a long, languid moan of content. It’s the hottest sight Peridot has ever seen. She has to be dreaming.

‘W-wow…’

Lapis crawls back up the bed and into Peridot’s arms, scooping her up to her chest for a cuddle.

‘Was that okay for you?’

‘Mmm, it was amazing,’ Peridot smiles into her neck lazily, ‘you’re amazing.’

Lapis blushes and olds Peridot tighter, the naked girl in her arms so vulnerable and open. She wants to protect Peridot forever. She’s about to nod off, and it’s the sweetest thing. Lapis reaches to pull the slightly damp sheets over them, but it’s a warm night and a cool relief.

‘Go to sleep, baby’

‘But I want you to sit on my face-‘ Peridot’s yawn betraying her, ‘it not very fair.’  

Lapis kisses Peridot’s sweaty forehead and stokes her cheek lovingly, urging her to relax.

‘I’ll sit on your face tomorrow, Miss I’m-Not-A-Virgin-Anymore,’ Lapis jokes softly, ‘we have all the time in the world for that.’

But Peridot is already fast asleep, and Lapis watches her for a few minutes before succumbing into slumber herself. The last thing she sees is Peridot’s peaceful, pretty face. And the best part is knowing she’ll wake up to it tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that.

Despite herself, Lapis’s wish came true. And she’s never going to waste it by letting Peridot go.

They face an uncertain future, but an undeniable love is blooming deep within the connection they share. It’s a beautiful, brand new corner of life they get to explore hand-in-hand.

They might not know it yet, but matches in heaven were also made on earth. And sometimes, they were even made in the small town that was Beach City.  

***

‘Hey, why are the sprinklers on again?’

Jasper has pulled up her car to the driveway, Pearl in the passenger seat. They’ve come back from a wonderful date to see the planetarium and share a meal of sea-food pizza, and Jasper invited her date back to watch a movie. Naturally.

But when she drives them home, one hand on the wheel and the other in Pearl’s, and comes back to see the mess that has been made on the front lawn- she’s flabbergasted.

Pearl’s eyebrows raise and she quickly gets out of the car to inspect the scene. There are skid marks on the wet grass, the sprinklers filling muddy puddles and what looks like roses are scattered everywhere.

‘It seems like someone had quite the brawl here!’

‘Wait, whose scooter is that?’

Jasper points out the bright green moped that is parked crudely by the curb and Pearl lets out a gasp of surprise.

‘Oh! That’s Peridot’s vehicle! Is she here?’

What.

Jasper looks at the moped, and then the roses and the grooves in the lawn, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. She looks up to Lapis’s balcony, the window doors open and cotton curtains floating in the breeze. Her suspicions are confirmed, and Jasper rubs her temples tiredly.

‘Jasper? Are you alright?’

She looks down at Pearl, who appears concerned and placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. God, Pearl is so beautiful she almost forgets that nerd is probably fucking her sister. She simpers and reaches up to take Pearl’s resting hand in her own larger palm, bringing up her skinny fingers to kiss them.

‘Pearl, would you like to take a walk on the beach?’

Pearl smiles fondly and nods, the moonlight lighting up her delicate facial features

‘You know Jasper, I would love to.’ 

Jasper’s heart beats a little faster. Maybe the night didn’t have to end so soon after all.

Besides, _everyone_ loves the ocean.

_Fin._


End file.
